


Tinder Date Gone Wrong

by angelaristotle



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal, Broken Bones, Idk I'm gonna add more tags, Incest, Knife stuff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaristotle/pseuds/angelaristotle
Summary: You get drunk and try to get lucky and the universe gives you Akira, is it a blessing or a curse?





	1. The Club

   I throw back another shot and look at tinder on my phone, the screen even more blurry than before. My friends chuckle and shove each other around me as we pregame in Caleb's living room. The guys on the app definitely seem to be getting hotter but I suspect that might be because of my intoxication.                 I swipe right on a guy with dark hair, worn spiky and thick down into his eyes. Akira, it says his name is. He's hot as fuck but he's quickly out of my mind as Jackson pushes another shot my way.  
   I'm absolutely hammered by the time we decide to make our way out. Caleb had chosen a club for us to head to and called an Uber XL ahead of time. I adjust my outfit dizzily and make sure I have my wallet and phone before stumbling out of the house into the yard.                                                                       My phone buzzes in my hand. I've got a match on tinder. I struggle to unlock my phone for a moment and then see that I matched with the guy Akira.

  _Want to come over tonight?_ He writes.

   Wow. Forward. My cock throbs a little at the thought and before I can even give it a second thought, I'm typing back:

_Sure._

My friends are tripping around drunk as shit as they wait for the Uber. Fuck. I don't know how I'm gonna get to where he is. I'm wasted. I carefully send another message:

_Can you meet me at the Snake Pit? I'm with my bros rn. We can head to ur place after ;)_

After a moment he hits me back with:

_Sure, see you soon_

   About 30 minutes later, we're sauntering into the club and it's packed. People are thrashing themselves about, and my friends quickly pair up with faceless trashy girls. I fumble through my phone's menus to see that Akira is here and looking for me. I stand on my toes to look for him in the pulsating, dim room. I see a glint of black hair slightly above the rest of the club's crowd. Through my drunken haze, I'm able to remember he was tall, 6'3 or something. I start making my way in his direction.          He's wearing a blueish gray shirt and black jeans, all of it expensive looking. I put my hand on his chest but my momentum kind of carries me against him. He looks down at me and smirks.  
   "Hey," I say loudly, positioning myself near his ear and moving to the thundering music a little. "Akira, right?"  
   "Close. You've had quite a bit to drink, haven't you?" He looks down at me, uncrossing his arms to put his hands on my hips. Before I can answer, he continues, "You're actually looking for my twin brother. My name is Sano."  
   I feel my face get hot as I draw back a little. I'm really all over a complete stranger right now. "I'm sorry," I blurt. His face splits into a grin.  
   "Happens more often that you'd think. See you around though." He abruptly turns and melds into the other clubbers.  
That was strange, for sure. My head spins and I think about finding more alcohol before I encounter the real Akira. I push my way through the crowds and towards the bar and check my phone again. Akira says he's at the bar too. I spot him as I get closer. He's wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket. He has a pair of red-tinted shades on, tying together his look. I approach slowly this time, walking up to the bar and letting him notice me to avoid looking like an idiot (again).  
   "Hello," he says, raising his voice a little to speak over the music, "Are you ready to go? Or did you want to hang here for a bit?"  
"We can go," I responded. Less likely we run into his weirdo brother and have to deal with that awkwardness. He gives a half smile at this, puts his hand on my waist and we make our way towards the exit.


	2. Just Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting down to business! What could possibly go wrong?

   The car ride is quick but I'm nervous anyway as we drive to his apartment. I'm thinking about what's about to happen, nervous and hard. I glance over at Akira, studying the hard lines of his face. He's all angles and his hair hangs down like a jagged black curtain around his tan face. He's removed his glasses and I can see that he is definitely of Asian descent. There's a stillness in the car, we could be going 100 miles per hour or zero and at that moment I feel completely sober. I put my hand on his crotch. I feel for his cock in his pants and it hardens against my palm.  
   "Mmm, impatient?" He asks in a low voice. I start rubbing it and his dick continues to get bigger. He groans and flexes his hips a little. It pushes up into my hand and he clears his throat. "We're almost home, love."  
   I move my hand to his thigh and a few minutes later we pull up to an apartment building. I get out and he smiles at me before walking up to the entryway door. I follow him, trying to get back my facade of chillness (which I don't think I had to begin with).  
   "Do you live with your brother?" I ask when we're insise the building. He stiffens noticeably, and turns around to look down at me.  
   "What do you know about my brother?" He shoots back flatly, "Have you met him?"  
   "Not really. Sort of ran into him at the club. Do you not like him?" I prod carefully. His face was stone and I don't want to piss him off before I even got laid. What I said was probably too much anyway, I realize a moment too late.  
   His face reddened. " No we're cool. Let's get to my room," he says pulling me down the hall. He unlocks the door to the apartment and then we head in the first door on the right. He slams me against the wall, knocking something on the dresser next to us over. "It took too long to get you back here." He hisses in my ear. I grab a handful of his hair and kiss him deeply. He reaches under my shirt, drags his fingers up my back and then rakes them back down, making the skin sting. I moan into his mouth as he continues the downward motion into my pants to grab my ass. With his other hand he pulls me closer and kisses me back hard. Akira makes a growling sound, his hips pushing against mine, our erections pressing against one another painfully. He mouths down my jaw onto my neck and bites hard.  
   "Fuck!" I exclaim. I remove my hand from his hair and start working on getting his pants down. Once I've done that, I lose my own. His cock bulges in his boxer briefs, leaking precum and forming a spot on the fabric. He yanks my underwear down and grabs my cock. Stroking it, he presses his mouth to mine and then bites my lip hard enough to break the skin. His hand feels so fucking good. I'm tired of being vertical though. When he pulls away after drawing blood from my lip I look towards the bed pointedly. He pulls off his shirt in one fluid motion. I follow suit clumsily and we're colliding and landing on the bed, kissing roughly. He works his way on top of me.  
   Akira reaches down and pushes a finger into me. My cock twitches and I feel precum ooze out of the tip. He quickly adds another and I have to remind myself to keep my volume under control.  
   "Don't hold back, I want to hear how much you like it." Akira says roughly in my ear. He urges me onto my stomach with my ass in the air and slaps his dick head against my ass cheek. I feel my face turn red. He positions his length right outside my asshole. "You ready?" I start to reply and he pushes inside of me, a couple inches deep to start. He's thick and I groan. He starts moving a little, going a bit deeper with each thrust. I'm obeying his command not to hold back and I'm moaning and gasping loudly.  
   "Akira! Fuck! Yes, oh my god!" I'm getting close already. He pants heavily over me, thrusting his thickness inside me. His size makes it painful but he's perfectly striking my prostate with each push. I jerk my cock in time with his thrusts.  
   "I'm gonna cum." He says roughly, voice thick with pleasure.  
   "Give it to me then!" I'm trying to hold back and it's taking quite a lot of focus.  
   "Fuck! Take it!" He groans, thrusting hard and deep as he empties his balls into me. I let myself cum too, releasing my mental hold on the orgasm. He's thrusting so hard into me that both of my hands are on the bed and I cum onto his bed. A very small part of me is embarrassed as I blow my load into his spring scented sheets. He pulls out slowly and slaps my ass.       "Nice."  
   "Your sheets..." I begin as he gets off the bed. I manoeuver around the mess and get up too.  
   "It's fine, that's what washing machines are for." He replies lightly. He balls up the sheets and a door slams.  
   "Kir, I'm home!" a voice calls out.  
   "I'll be out in a bit, I've got company." He yells back. He turns to me and drops the sheets in a pile near the door. "That does complicate things a little." He muses to himself. I feel a little on edge now that his brother is home. Or at least, like I should get some clothes on.  
   "Should I head out?" I asked.  
   "You don't have a car do you? Just spend the night and I'll take you home in the morning. Sound good?" He says thoughtfully, facing away from me. I tell him that that sounds fine but that I need a shower or something.  
   "Yeah, I'll get you towels and stuff. Do you want something to drink or eat?" He turns around to look at me and asks.  
   "I should probably drink some water. I'm really tired though." I mumble. I feel weirdly drained suddenly. I look up at him from where I'm sitting on the floor. Was I sitting before? My head touches the carpet and I feel my clothes under my bare back on the floor.  
   "Honestly you have to be more careful. Although technically it doesn't matter now." Akira says, disdainfully looking down at me. "You were a good lay but there's so much more I can get from you."  
   "What?" I struggle to say. He lifts his foot and puts it on my right leg but I can barely feel the contact.  
   "I'm just not sure what yet." His voice floats around me as he stomps down, breaking my femur. I try to scream but I'm too far from anything to make a sound. I sink into unconsciousness with my thigh sparkling in pain and the sound of Akira's laughter echoing.


	3. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things could go wrong, apparently. Two is better than one, always.

   I'm floating through nothing and pain ebbs and flows through my entire body like ocean waves.

 

   It fucking sucks.

 

   I'm suddenly jerked into awareness, coughing and spluttering. I open my eyes to see a small white tube being held near my face. Smelling salts. Further focusing lets me see a familiar face in front of me. Two familiar faces. Still coughing, I take my bearings quickly. I'm laying down and Akira and his brother are above me. me. My head aches and my leg is throbbing with an agony so bad it nauseates me. I try to speak but my voice is hoarse, as though I have already screamed out the pain I'm experiencing.

   "What the fuck is going on?" I choke out.

   "Watch your mouth. Akira, control your pet." Sano replies, walking to a table several feet away and starting to rummage through some metallic sounding implements. I try and crane my neck to see what he is doing. I am strapped down by fat leather strips on my chest, ankles, and wrists. I feel a spark of panic.

   "It'll be better if u just calm down and keep quiet." Akira mutters, his hands flat on the cold surface I'm laying on as he looks down at me. From what I can sense, it feels like a sheet of plastic over a hard surface. My torso is slightly elevated above the rest of my body and I can see my naked body splayed out. A purpleish bruise covers my aching leg and the sight of the misshapen, noticeably broken bone pushes me closer to getting sick. It looks horrible, the disheveled bone stretching the skin where the bruise is worst, threatening to tear it completely. My head swims and I feel myself about to pass out again.

   A hand cracks across my face, leaving my face stinging, blood beads at my cheekbone and trails down to my chin. I look at Akira with wide eyes, shocked at the slap. I feel my eyes well with tears that I fight back for the sake of my pride. Sano slides back over.

   "You brought me someone who cries at that, Kir?” Sano laughs disdainfully. “Stay awake!" His attention is on me now. "Give me a reason to end you. I would enjoy it." He holds something cold and sharp to my throat, it digs in and I recognize that it's a scalpel. "Say something so I can cut your throat open and watch your vocal cords vibrate." He urges, breaking the skin of my throat and causing rivulets of blood to run down my neck. I gag and blood oozes faster, keeping the cut from clotting. He hasn't slit my throat yet, just pushed the blade into my throat muscles. I try to maintain composure but the pain is excruciating.

   "Sano..." Akira begins, eyes cold as he looks at me. "If you do too much now there won't be any left for later."

   At these words, Akira straddles me on the table. I look up at him, breathing hard and shakily, my bare chest wet with blood. I'm afraid, no longer feeling like he's on my side. I'm not sure why I did to begin with. His facial expression changes from disconnect to one of deviousness. He lowers himself over me and touches his tongue to the cut on my neck. I open my mouth to cry out in pain but he puts his hand over my lips.

   "Shh, you can't even feel anything now." He murmurs against my throat. I'm very aware of the fact that his body is in contact with mine. I realize he's right though, the area right around the cut and the cut itself feel numb and the pain has faded. His saliva has a numbing agent?

   "What are you?" I ask softly. He presses his hips to my stomach and I feel his boner. He rubs his hard cock against me, only a few layers of fabric separating us. Even through the pain my dick hardens until it’s against his ass. Blood rushes from my head and I feel like the room is spinning around me.

   "Something beyond your wildest dreams, trust me." He says in a low voice. He's careful not to put any pressure on my injured leg, but increased blood flow to my lower half has my thigh throbbing agonizingly in time with my heart beat. "And," he continues, turning to Sano with a bloody mouth "I didn't bring him for you."

   I notice Sano is blushing as he twirls the bloody scalpel in his hand. This entire experience has sent such mixed messages about these psychotic guys. He turns away and wheels a table over to us.

   “We do have anesthetic for these types of activities, but thank you.” He says to Akira as he dismounts carefully. He picks up needles and what looks like medical thread and shines a bright overhead lamp in my eyes. He begins working on my cut, stitching the incision together. Or so I assume, considering I can’t feel it or see it. I watch Akira start to leave the room. It’s hard to move my head with the slowly creeping numbness in my neck spreading.

   “Please stay still. If I kill you by needle through the jugular because you can’t keep your eyes off my brother’s ass, I will be…irritated.” Sano says, grabbing my chin roughly.

   “You know,” He continues, “ I really don’t know what he looks for in the people he brings home.” He eyes my body, and I feel a little embarrassed at being completely naked on the table. “You’re not very impressive in any way I can see, even aroused.”

   “Hey, I’m in pain!” I shoot back defensively. Which is true. With Akira gone, I shrink down instantly. I gesture to my leg as best I can with my arms strapped down.  “Maybe you could splint it? Give me an aspirin or something?”

   “Presumptuous, aren’t you?” He tosses the needle and thread canister on the table and stands. Fuck now I’ve really done it. I need to learn to hold my tongue. Especially in a situation like this.

   “I’m sorry. I just thought…since you know so much about medical stuff you might be willing to help me out.” My attempt at flattery is weak. Sano shifts his weight so he’s right above my mangled leg. He touches a finger to the most damaged-looking area. I stifle a scream of pain.  It takes all of my self-control to stay still and not writhe on the table. He watches my face with interest. He puts his whole hand on my broken leg.

   “Please! Stop!” I cry out, finally losing my resolve to stay quiet. He frowns and removes his hand. I choke back a sob and look at him angrily. This fucking sadist is absolutely off his rocker. I’d rather be dead than deal with this. “What do you want from me?” I ask pleadingly, my voice breaking on the words.

   “Everything and then some, of course.” He says softly, seeming to look right through me. He grabs a syringe from the table and plunges it into my neck. Then I’m falling, a much more sudden drop than Akira’s persuasion into sleep, and everything is dark.

 


	4. It's a Family Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took me awhile, even though it's short lol.

   I wake up with a jolt and the only thing I'm aware of is that I'm choking, gagging in a panic. My eyes are shut tight, and pain is screaming through my body, as though flames are dancing across my skin in white hot flashes. I open my eyes and try to scream around what's in my throat but I can't. I gag again and there's a grunt from somewhere over my head. I can't make sense of what I see, but then I realize it's a neatly shaven crotch thrusting into my face. There's a massive cock in my mouth. The pain on my limbs, chestand stomach makes me dizzy but I can't see the cause beyond whoever it is face fucking me. Tears stream down my face from pain and gagging so hard.

   "Oh good, you're - awake." I hear a low voice grunt, thick with pleasure.

   I reach up weakly to claw at the person but my arms move like they're in honey and my nails graze uselessly against his bare chest. He draws back and I'm able to see it's Sano, face flushed, biting his lip. It crosses my mind to bite down next time he pushes into my mouth. That'd definitely get me killed though. I'm confused by what I see when I look at my body. Red covers my skin in dark stripes. I'm bleeding? Has he cut me?

   Sano grabs a handful of my hair and positions my face back the way he wants it.

   "A relatively dated tactic of removing toxins or illnesses by letting bad blood out." He explains, sliding back into my open mouth. "Bloodletting. You're quite the alcoholic you know? Now, there's no connection between the practice and that disease but -mmm- it's fun." He flexes his cock and I try to breathe thru my nose. As I become more aware of my surroundings, I realize my back against the table is slippery with blood but that there are no restraints right now.The gashes on my arms sting as I involuntarily tense with his merciless thrusts into my mouth. He's bigger than his brother, significantly. Not that Akira was small. I glare up at him. Bloodletting may get the alcohol out of my system but there's definitely better ways to heal a mental health issue.

   "You're tougher than I'd originally thought." He says, speeding up his movements. "You've lost a lot of blood already." I curl my hands into fists, bloody at my sides. He keeps on shoving his erection into my throat and my head spins. After a few moments his thrusts become rougher and he abruptly grabs a fistful of my hair. He moans as he spurts hot cum into my throat. There's so much of it that it dribbles down my chin and onto my bloody chest. He pulls out and looks down at me, messy and dizzy below him. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the door banging open on the far side of the room. I try to focus but the blood loss makes it difficult for me to do much but try not to pass out.

   "Wow. Having fun without me huh?" Akira says, looking hazy and cool. I must sort of pass out for a second because Akira is suddenly looming over me. Sano is still straddling me but has moved back a little. Akira smirks and touches two fingers to the hollow of my throat. It's a bit uncomfortable but only for a second. Then it's burning, but not like the gashes in my skin, it's burning like real fire and I can see the glow of flames on Akira's face. Sano watches from his position over me on his knees, stroking himself. My entire body feels as hot as where his fingers are touching and I cry out in pain. His eyes glow red, not just the pupils but the entire eye emanating bright light. As soon as it grows almost too bright to look at, the light fades and so does the fire coursing through my body.

   Akira climbs up on the table and unzips his pants and pulls out his own cock. I'm able to focus far better and I look down at my blood covered body to find the cuts have disappeared. I cringe away from Akira, thinking he's gearing up to fuck me too, when he puts his hand against Sano's back, bending him over. He rubs his boner before pushing it against Sano's hole as Sano leans over me, lids low with arousal. Between the healing I've experienced what the brothers are doing over me, the confusion I'm feeling is overwhelming.

   Akira pushes into Sano with an obscene noise and grabs his hips and starts pounding him roughly. Sano moans and jerks his dick as Akira knots his hand in Sano's long dark hair. I watch, vaguely interested, as Akira bites up Sano's back, leaving red marks and tiny cuts as he fucks him hard. His teeth must be sharp. I'd gathered from before that Sano was a little taller than Akira, but as Akira tops his brother, he appears much larger in stature. Maybe it was just the way they carried themselves. It would make sense that being twins, they were actually the same height anyway.

   With the pain in my body being replaced by only a deep warmth, there's nothing to distract me from getting hard watching them. Does that make me a perv? Whatever.

   "He shouldn't have - healed you." Sano grunts in a low voice, stroking his cock as he gets pounded, "How am I supposed to see what cures your fucked up body and mind if he keeps interfering?" He breaks eye contact with me as his eyes roll back in ecstasy from Akira's rough treatment.

   "Balance is important, Sano." Akira replies breathily. "Fuck - ahh - in order to keep doing treatments on him he has to be alive." He drapes himself over his brother, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Sano's throat. Sano's face reddens as his grip on his cock tightens. A bit of precum drips onto my stomach from my boner. I start stroking it, watching them fuck above me. Akira smirks over Sano's shoulder at me.

   "Shows almost over, enjoy while you can." He says, and bites his lip as he closes his eyes in pleasure. Sano grazes his palm over my torso and I jump in surprise. He gropes around, gathering still wet blood from my recently healed wounds and then puts his hand back to his dick and jerks himself vigorously. My blood must be a good lubricant because he cums hard onto my chest, moaning as he does. He gets louder as Akira buries his length deep in his ass and blows his own load, growling as he pumps into his brother. 

   I stop rubbing myself as Akira slides out and dismounts from the table I'm on.Sano sits up and looks down at me, coated in blood and both loads of his cum.

   "You're a fucking mess." He smirks, still breathing a little hard.

   “Yeah, I'm the one with the problem." I mutter. He rolls his eyes and gets off the bed. Akira pulls on his pants and walks over to a table across the room. He persuses Sano's notebooks casually.

   "Are you gonna kill him?" He asks as Sano joins him at the table. Fuck, they're so casual about it.

   Sano reaches around him and closes the book. "Don't touch my things." Akira smirks at him. Sano continues, "Most likely I will. He's interesting, but he'll either get better, which is boring, or he'll die."

   "How can you measure if he's getting better? He's an alcoholic. It's not like he's physically sick." Akira asks, fixing his hair.

   "I'll just check his vitals when he's presented with alcohol. No change means he's no longer addicted. Pupil enlargement, racing heart, those type things mean he wants it still." Sano replies as though I'm not a few feet away, listening to them.

   "So what's next? What are you going to do to him?" Akira asks. I wonder if he'll heal me again or if he'll let Sano kill me. Sano turns and walks towards me. I'm suddenly aware that I really am a mess. I could use a shower. He looks at me thoughtfully. I wonder if he's going to put my restraints back on. He reaches towards me and I flinch but he's going for something behind me, out of my view. He throws a thick, clean towel on me and then looks at Akira over his shoulder.

   "I'm going to destroy his mind and build it back up from scratch." He replies lightly.

 


End file.
